goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides and Tutorials
GoldenEye Setup Editor Tutorials Action Blocks Objectives *How to Add Objectives :This tutorial shows a user how to add objectives, and match them to action blocks. Cut-scenes *How to Detect When the Intro is Finished :This tutorial shows a user how to detect, in action blocks, when an intro scene (swirl around Bond) is finished. It's useful for setting up events once the level is finally started (such as starting guard paths, for example) *How to Exit a Level (with cut-scene) :This tutorial shows a user how to end a solo level and show a cut-scene. Guards *How to Tell if Bond is Close to An Object or Guard :This tutorial shows a user how to detect if Bond is close to a guard/object, which is very useful for solo levels. *How to Get a Guard to Walk to a Spot :This tutorial shows a user how to have a guard walk to a spot. *How to Have a Guard Kill Another Guard :This tutorial shows a user how to have a guard kill another guard. *How to Make a Guard Surrender :This tutorial shows a user how to make a guard surrender. *How to Spawn a Guard :This tutorial shows a user how to spawn a guard. *How to Remove a Guard :This tutorial shows a user how to "kill" a guard while in a level. *How to Have a Guard Give You an Item :This tutorial shows a user how to have a guard give you an item, similar to Dr. Doak in facility. Bond Player *How to Trigger Explosions Around Bond :This tutorial shows a user how to trigger explosions around Bond (similar to Silo shooting a plastique) *How to Move Bond (note lose keys/collected items) :This tutorial shows a user how to warp Bond. Note keys/collected items are lost during a warp. Objects *How to Blow Up An Object :This tutorial shows a user how to trigger in action blocks, blowing up an object. *How to Move a Vehicle :This tutorial shows a user how to allow a vehicle to use a path. *How to Have a Helicopter Spin its Propeller :This tutorial shows a user how to make sure a helicopter placed in a level spins its propeller. *How to Open/Close Doors :This tutorial shows a user how to open/close doors with action blocks. Misc *How to Use Counters :This tutorial shows a user how to use counters, which are used to trigger events, such as having a text appear on screen after 100 cycles, a different one after 200 cycles elapsed, etc. *How to Use Timers :This tutorial shows a user how to use timers in action blocks. *How to Play a Sound Or Display Text :This tutorial shows a user how display text or play a sound. *How to Use Randomness to Perform Different Actions :This tutorial shows a user how to use randomness to his advantage. *How to Use Alarms :This tutorial shows a user how to use alarms to their advantage in action blocks. IPS Patches Valve Hammer Editor Tutorials Beginners *Installation and Configuration :Walks the user through installing and configuring Hammer and other programs needed for making GoldenEye maps with it. *Your First Map :Teaches you the basics of Hammer. Here we'll build a simple two-room map. Demonstrates how to create a room and simple architecture like doors and windows. *Compiling and Importing :Shows how to compile a map in Hammer, use Crafty to export it, and the GoldenEye Setup Editor to import it. *Multiple Room Maps :Adds two additional rooms to the example map from the last tutorial and shows how to divide each room into its own map using Hammer. Miscellaneous *A Note on Stage Scale DeleD LITE Tutorials *Beginners Tutorial :Please see this forum thread for the time being. Gameshark Code Entry Original N64 Console Emulators PJ64 1964 Mupen64k Category:Guides Category:Tutorials